


lowkey

by arxhabaki (sprinklednana)



Series: rewrites ♡ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/arxhabaki
Summary: Atsumu kisses the jealousy (and the daylights) out of Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: rewrites ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756798
Comments: 13
Kudos: 574





	lowkey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss me (like you wanna be loved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995510) by [sprinklednana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana). 



> My first Haikyuu fic! This is actually a sakuatsu version of one of my old fics but ahhh :( I hope you like it, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <3

Atsumu waves off his twin with a measly excuse that the other won’t believe anyway. The excuses stopped working on Osamu after the third time his brother told him to go home first. _Volleyball training was over and like fuck Atsumu was going to choose academic activities over his sweet soft bed._

Osamu merely rolls his eyes and hikes up his bag over his shoulder, taking his leave. If anyone was going to know what was up with Atsumu first, it was him, so he lets his brother be for the moment.

It’s not that Atsumu and his _lover_ were ashamed of their _relationship_ , it’s just that there’s not much of a _relationship_ to begin with. It was serious, Atsumu thinks, but it wasn't official. _Yet_.

If they were being cowards about it then so be it. Atsumu would rather hide this from their other friends in the volleyball team, _including his own damn twin brother_ , than have their relationship bothered by meddling idiots before it even began. He loved his teammates, truly, they were more family than friends at this point, but they were all so _stupid._

The blond haired boy finds his _secret lover_ in the school fields, leaning against the side of the bleachers.

Usually, this area would be filled with students milling around and fucking about, but while they were _enjoying_ three hours of intensive volleyball training, most of the students have found their ways back home.

  
  


There was only him and the beautiful curly haired boy left in the field.

“ _Baby_.” He calls out once he got closer.

The slightly taller boy narrows his eyes at the older, “Don’t you dare _baby_ me, Miya.”

Atsumu chuckles at his cute -glaring- boy’s antics, wasting no time to close the distance between them and wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist.

“No need to frown too much, baby. It’s cute, but you’re gonna whine at me for giving you wrinkles.”

  
  


Kiyoomi Sakusa glares at him harder, stubbornly letting his arms hang on his sides. Smarter men would have faltered with the intensity of that glare. 

Atsumu Miya wasn’t very smart to begin with, but he was also very much _in love_.

“ _You_ are gonna give me wrinkles.” He huffs, and adds, as if it was an afterthought, “And I _never_ whine.”

  
  


The blond smiles to himself. _He does,_ Atsumu thinks. Who would’ve thought the usually neutral, stoic, and straightforward boy would have that side of him? He was torn between wanting to show off how adorable Kiyoomi is to the world and tightly keeping his pretty ace all to himself.

  
  


“You definitely do,” he says, slowly leaning in and dragging the tip of his nose on the other’s jaw, humming, “I like it though.... you wanna tell me what’s gotten my pretty little thing mad?”

  
  


The taller boy huffs, unconsciously pouting. “I’m two inches taller than you, you don’t get to call me that.” 

  
  


Kiyoomi takes in his secret lover, his disheveled hair, plain white shirt, ripped jeans, and beat up sneakers. Atsumu Miya was trouble, but _damn the world_ if he didn’t look too good for someone who was bad news.

  
  


It takes a moment before Kiyoomi softly replies, “Shoyo.”

  
  


The blond haired boy hums, that too attractive smirk plastered on his face. “So that’s why.”

  
  


“Shut up. You were all over him during training.”

“Oh come on, Omi. You know I just do it to piss on Kags.” He runs a lone finger up Kiyoomi’s cheekbone, “And besides, Shoyo’s too much of a little brother to me.”

  
  


The frown on the taller boy’s face disappears as he lets out a little sigh, “I know that. I just-” He sighs again, heavier this time, “I just can't help getting jealous when he gets to touch you during training and I can’t without having to worry about them noticing. I know it was my idea to keep it a secret, but....”

  
  


“Oh, baby.” Atsumu presses a soft kiss on the space between his ear and his jaw. Kiyoomi fails to hide his shiver.

“This doesn’t change anything. I know you don’t like him like that but I saw him try to kiss your cheek earlier.”

  
  


“It’s his way of joking around, Omi. He wouldn’t really. We’re just close… kind of like you and Ushi.” The older boy pulls away a little to give him a meaningful look.

  
  


The younger huffs once again at the thought of their taller teammate and his childhood friend, his resolve slowly breaking, “ _Fine_ , I get it.”

  
  


The blond haired boy sighs, “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone,” he presses his lips against the younger’s ear and whispers, “you’re the only one I want to kiss.”

  
  


“Says who? Everyone who came before me?” He mutters, no real bite to his tone. If it were anyone else, the older would’ve already snapped at them. But he knew the curly haired boy enough to know he doesn’t mean any harm.

  
  


It wasn’t like it wasn’t true anyway; Atsumu Miya did get around, fooling about with boys _and_ girls. He liked it; It was fun and it no one got hurt in the process. Everyone knew how Atsumu Miya worked. He made it clear to everyone else that no strings would be attached and if they expected more from him then they have no one to blame but themselves.

  
  


He never felt the need for stable relationships, never knew how much he might actually _want_ it, up until Kiyoomi Sakusa said _yes_ when Atsumu Miya asked him for a kiss. 

“Says me.” Atsumu levels him with an intense look, “They don’t matter anymore. Not when I have you.”

  
  


Atsumu couldn’t even think of being with any other girl or boy, not anymore. Not now, when he was free to hold Kiyoomi’s hands, when he was free to caress Kiyoomi’s cheeks, when he was free to wrap his arms tightly around Kiyoomi’s waist, when he was free to press kisses all over Kiyoomi. At least, when there was nobody else around.

Their eyes meet, for real this time, and the curly haired boy instantly softens, “Okay. _Fine_. I’m sorry... I just, I missed you. It’s been a while since we’ve been alone together longer than an hour.”

  
  


Atsumu’s heart pangs at the other boy’s confession. He gently pulls Kiyoomi impossibly closer, “So why aren’t you kissing me yet?”

  
  


“Is that a dare, Miya?” A soft teasing smile makes its way to Kiyoomi’s lips. _So fucking pretty,_ Atsumu thinks, _that smile should be illegal._

  
  


It wasn’t in Atsumu Miya’s nature to back off. Especially not when a boy as beautiful as this was right in his arms. “And if it is, Sakusa?” 

The curly haired boy lets his smile widen and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, “Come closer then.”

  
  


His lover obeys, not wasting a single second to press their lips together.

  
  


“ _Hmmm_ … I missed you too, baby.” Atsumu whispers in between their kisses. His hands finding their way on each side of the taller’s hips. He hooks his fingers through the other’s belt loops and uses it to tug Kiyoomi closer.

Atsumu feels the curly haired boy’s lips curl into a smirk, “I can see that.”

  
  


The blond haired boy stops and pulls about an inch away, _can’t bear to move away any farther_ , a playful frown on his face, “Sometimes I think you pretend to be upset just so I can make it up to you with kisses.”

  
  


“Oops, you caught me.” A rare giggle falls from Kiyoomi’s lips and Atsumu’s heart stops for precisely three seconds, and with a lower voice he says, “It’s just that you looked so good during training earlier, so intense and so _hmmm_ … I would’ve done anything for you to kiss me then and there.”

  
  


_Sometimes_ , the volleybal team's setter thinks, _it feels like Kiyoomi Sakusa wanted me to have a heart attack._

  
  


“Little shit,” Atsumu says, but there was a telling rasp to his voice.

The taller boy was about to tease back when, in a matter of seconds, he finds Atsumu sitting on the bleachers and himself sitting on the setter’s lap.

There was a very slight ache on each side of his hips from where he was tugged, but he completely forgot about everyone and everything when he suddenly felt an insistent mouth moving against his own. And at once, nobody else existed in his world besides Atsumu Miya.

Kiyoomi Sakusa always praised himself for being neutral and level headed for most of the time, but _god_ how he loved how the blonde haired boy kissed. It was intense and passionate and just so _full._ It was such a complete contrast to the cool, laid back, and untouchable image he always portrayed around school.

  
  


The curly haired boy’s fingers find themselves tangled in his lover’s hair, as he feels arms tighten around him. Kiyoomi has seen Atsumi Miya countless times in volleyball games, played right by his side. He was a _king_ in his own right on the court, calm and swift and fast on his feet. Always intense and always winning. He sometimes wonders if this is what facing Atsumu Miya on the other side of the net feels like.

  
  


The taller pulls away, breathing heavily. He presses his forehead against his lover’s, “ _Okay_ … okay…. let me just breathe for a second, Tsumu.”

Atsumu “complies” by burying his nose in the crook of his lover’s neck. “you smell so good, Omi.” He inhales noisily, his voice muffled by the other’s skin.

The curly haired boy slaps his arm lightly, “That tickles, asshole.”

But the blond haired boy was too distracted by the other’s scent. He already knows what it tastes like, but he wonders what it would taste like at this moment.

  
  


Kiyoomi’s breath hitches when he feels his lover’s tongue on the side of his neck. “ _Tsumu_ .” He wanted it to sound stern and scolding, but it ended up sounding too _breathless._

The setter merely hums, scattering butterfly kisses across the other’s throat. Not leaving a single centimeter unkissed. His beautiful ace turns soft in his hold.

The blond haired boy's breath was warm against Kiyoomi's throat. It left him absolutely breathless.

He doesn't remember how long his head stayed like that, tilted up to give Atsumu the freedom to do whatever he wants. He doesn't remember how many kisses the setter left on his neck. A hundred, perhaps. Maybe a thousand.

  
  


“Tsumu.” The ace tries to say, throat completely dry. “Atsumu. _Baby_ , please.”

  
  


The blond haired boy pulls away, exhaling loudly. Their eyes meet, and they take each other in. messy hair. dazed eyes. warm and red lips parted. “ _Sorry_ … sorry… _damn,_ Omi.”

  
  


“Yeah. I think we should calm down.” Kiyoomi chuckles, but his voice betrayed how _out of control_ he was feeling.

  
  


“Yeah.” The blond haired boy smiles a small genuine smile, leaning forward to give his lover a soft and gentle eskimo kiss.

  
  


The taller lets out a laugh, “I can feel my phone buzzing… My big brother’s here I think.”

Atsumu sighs, pulling away and sneakily fishing the phone from the curly haired boy’s back pocket. He takes a look at the screen, “Yeah. Your brother’s here, just two minutes ago.”

“I need to go now.” The taller boy mumbles, but he stays rooted in the Atsumu’s lap.

  
  


His lover hums, “Take care, okay? Call me when you get home.”

The corner of Kiyoomi’s lips involuntarily tugs down, “I wish you could come over.”

“I want that too,” The setter reaches out to fix his ace’s hair, “We’ll tell everyone when you’re ready. No rush. You know I can wait.”

  
  


The taller boy leans in to press a soft and short kiss to his cheek, then leaves a longer, rougher, yet sweeter one on his mouth. “I need to go, can’t keep the big brother waiting.”

Atsumu gently helps his lover stand up. He fixes the other’s huge shirt, patting him down and fixing his wild curls. “ _T_ _here_. All good, baby.”

“I miss you already.” The taller huffs.

“You only miss my kisses.”

The curly haired boy laughs, hearty and loud. “That too, but you mostly.”

  
  


“Call me, then.” He leaves a peck on the taller’s temple.

  
  


“I will,” The volleyball team’s ace smiles, already backing away. “I love you, Atsumu Miya.”

He watches the distance between them getting bigger and bigger before he mutters, a small smile on his face, “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sien and i'm new on anitwt, lets talk there please i want to make friends there!!! <3 Here's the link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/arxhabaki) <3 tell me what you think about this one! <3


End file.
